memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 relaunch
Deep Space Nine'' relaunch''' or DS9 Season 8 are fan favoured titles for the collection of fiction set after the TV series finale "What You Leave Behind". Overview The duology Avatar was the official start of the series, marked by the first appearance of the modified Star Trek: Deep Space Nine title text, which has appeared on all relaunch titles since. The novel A Stitch in Time and anthology The Lives of Dax were retroactively added into the relaunch, with the latter being reprinted with the new relaunch DS9 title text. The series mostly consists of novels, but there have also been two comic miniseries by Wildstorm Comics which tie in with the novels' continuity. Alongside DS9 books, the ''SCE'' series occurs over the same time period and has had a number of crossovers, as does the ''TNG'' duology Maximum Warp. The relaunch also includes books in the cross-series and miniseries' In 2007, Twist of Faith, an omnibus of the first four relaunch novels and the short story from What Lay Beyond (Avatar one and two, Abyss, Demons of Air and Darkness and "Horn and Ivory") was published. And in 2008, These Haunted Seas, an omnibus of the first two Mission Gamma novels was released. Relaunch cast , Elias Vaughn, Quark, Ezri Dax, Thirishar ch'Thane, Kira Nerys, Akellen Macet, Yevir Linjarin, Nog, Julian Bashir, Morn, Kasidy Yates, Ro Laren, Prynn Tenmei and Taran'atar]] Due to changes and movements in characters at the conclusion of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine TV series many of the established characters take on new roles, and are supplemented by several new regular and supporting characters. Kira Nerys (a Starfleet captain as of ) now commands the station. The new first officer is Elias Vaughn, a Human of over-hundred years with a rich and mysterious past working for Starfleet Intelligence. The station's new chief of security is Ro Laren (from Star Trek: The Next Generation) and the new tactical officer is Sam Bowers. Julian Bashir continues to serve as the chief medical officer, joined by Doctor Simon Tarses and Councillor Phillipa Mathias. Ezri Dax transfers to the command track, Andorian Thirishar ch'Thane is the new science officer and Nog replaced Miles O'Brien as chief engineer. On the Prynn Tenmei takes the conn officer position. On the promenade, Quark continues to operate his bar, come Ferengi embassy to Bajor upon the planet's admission to the Federation, and manages to recruit the Orion Treir to work as a dabo girl. The station also plays host to Taran'atar, a Jem'Hadar envoy sent by Odo to learn about the Alpha Quadrant cultures. On Bajor, the Sisko family grows as Kasidy Yates and Benjamin Sisko rase their new daughter Rebecca Jae Sisko, while Jake Sisko settles down to married life with his wife Azeni Korena. The Bajoran faith is frequently explored in the characters of Vedek Yevir Linjarin and former Kai Opaka Sulan and the Cardassians are given a friendly face in the form of Akellen Macet. On Cardassia itself, Elim Garak plays a pivotal role in forging a new democracy on his homeworld, and Miles and Keiko O'Brien settle down to a new life helping bring post-war Cardassia back to life. Media Novels The following is the published order of novels and other mass-market paperbacks in the series, which is also the suggested reading order as indicated by editor Marco Palmieri: Comics The following is the published order of comics in the series. N-Vector takes place between A Stitch in Time and Avatar, Book One. Divided We Fall takes place between Part One: Vexed The Dim Sea and Part Two: To Sail Beyond the Sunset of Mission Gamma: : Anthologies The following is the published order of anthologies that contain other stories in the series. The Lives of Dax was reprinted as a mass-market paperback within the series, Horn and Ivory takes place immediately following Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness, The Calling is set in 2380, The Officers' Club takes place between Trill: Unjoined and Bajor: Fragments and Omens, the two novellas contained within Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two, Saturn's Children bridges the story of the Mirror Universe between and Warpath, and A Terrible Beauty tells the story of the Mirror Universe Keiko Ishikawa: Omnibus Reprints Several early mass-market Deep Space Nine relaunch novels have been reprinted in trade paperback omnibuses: Chronological order *2375 **''The Left Hand of Destiny'' **Framing story of The Lives of Dax **''N-Vector'' *2376 **''A Stitch in Time'' **April: Avatar **''Rising Son'' (Runs from end of Avatar to end of Lesser Evil) **''Abyss'' (Two weeks after Avatar) **''Demons of Air and Darkness'' **"Horn and Ivory" **Late-May: : Part I **''Divided We Fall'' **Mid-June: Twilight: Parts I-V **''This Gray Spirit'' **''Cathedral'' **Mid-August: Lesser Evil **September: **"Trill: Unjoined" **"The Officers' Club" **October 24-25: "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" **November 1-10: "Andor: Paradigm" **November 17-22: "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed" **Early-December: "Cardassia: The Lotus Flower" **December 16-31: "The Dominion: Olympus Descending" **December 29 - January 2: Warpath *2377 **''Fearful Symmetry'' *2380 **''The Calling'' More extensive timelines for the series can be found in several of the books: Avatar, Book One includes a chronology of events in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine leading up to the beginning of the book. Unity}} continues that chronology through the events of all the relaunch books prior to that novel. Most recently, Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Three includes a chronology that puts the events of the Worlds of Deep Space Nine miniseries in chronological order. Related works *The Final Artifact, Part Four of The Brave and the Bold (cross-series duology) - Features appearances by Elias Vaughn and Kira Nerys. Takes place In between parts one and two of Mission Gamma: Twilight}}. *Maximum Warp'' (''TNG'' duology) - Features a cameo appearance of the USS Defiant under command of Tiris Jast, set prior to Avatar. * ' (cross-series miniseries) - The wider story of the Gateways crisis as seen in the relaunch novel ''Demons of Air and Darkness is told in the rest of the Gateways novels. *'"The Calling"', by Andrew J. Robinson (from the ''DS9'' anthology Prophecy and Change) - A follow-up short story taking place after the events of A Stitch in Time and the stage play "The Dream Box", both of which follow the story of Garak beyond the events of the television series. *'' '' - The CoE series takes place in the same time frame as the DS9 relaunch and there have been a number of crossovers and cameos: **''Cold Fusion, by Keith R.A. DeCandido - Set just after ''Avatar, features Nog and the operation to secure Empok Nor. **''Aftermath, by Christopher L. Bennett - Features Miles O'Brien on Earth prior to his appearance in ''Unity}}. **''Malefictorum, by Terri Osborne - Guest stars Kira Nerys, Quark, Ro Laren and Treir **Lost Time, by Ilsa J. Bick - Guest stars Kira Nerys, Elias Vaughn, Ezri Dax, Nog and Elim Garak. Set one year after ''Cold Fusion. **''Wounds'', by Ilsa J. Bick - Guest stars Dr Julian Bashir. Set just after "Trill: Unjoined". Connections Category:Media Lists Category:DS9 media